User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 4: Shes The Bad Egg
(Giraffes) Megan: Do you think they are mad at us? Aaliyah: I hope not..because then, we will have a tiebreaker, who knows what happens then.. Megan: I don't wanna work with Deena and Smith is a bit odd.. Aaliyah: Why would Deena vote Smith when Smith voted her? Megan: I don't know.. Aaliyah: Then we have a majority! 2-1-1! Yay! *cheers* Megan: Woo hoo *unhappily cheers* Aaliyah: What's wrong? Megan: I need my journal back...my entire life story is in there. Aaliyah: ...Oh, well we'll find it. (Meanwhile) Deena: *walking with Smith* I'm not angry that you voted me. But THEY voted out your friend and too close of a duo, you just can't trust them. Smith: I don't know. Deena: Listen, you would be stupid to align with them, stupid. Smith: Girl, who you calling stupid? Smith: Confessional: *finishes sniffing crack* Aint nobody here is trying to act real, they all are fake, and I'm gonna get rid of them, game on. Deena: Don't trust them. Smith: Whatever. (Lions) Demika: *sitting in cave with Tyrone and Entran* We need those two girls out fast...they are going to be a huge threat later on. Tyrone: Preach. Brent: Okay then.. Demika: Our only way of getting rid of them would be turn them against each other, then we can see their cracks if they scramble like cray cray Tyrone: Once again, preach. Brent: ... Tyrone: *pats Entran on back* What's up? Brent: Oh, nothing; I was thinking about the plan then realized I agreed to it. Tyrone: Good. Brent: Yeah..*begins to sweat* Tyrone: Hm? Lilac and Mariah: *walks in cave* Mariah: Hi guys! (Tyrone, Brent, and Demika stop talking) Lilac: *looks at them oddly* Mariah: Look what we found...blueberries! Demika: Yay. Lilac: Um...yeah...we have food in order to last us a few days or more. Tyrone: What if it's poison? I don't wanna be poisoned just cus I'm black, I haven't killed anyone in a while. Brent: ... (Later) Lilac: Mariah, I'm positive. They were strategizing then shut up when we came. Mariah: This worries me. :( Lilac: Why would Brent flip? Mariah: I don't know. :( Brent: *joins them* Hey. Lilac: What were you talking about with them? Brent: Well it's really just nothi- Mariah: We know what it is. Brent: Who told you about the alliance. Lilac: You just did. Brent: *facepalm* Mariah: Spill it! Brent: Demika and Tyrone are tight, they are a duo. Tyrone put Demika on a pedestal to talk in the cave earlier. Lilac: So you're at the bottom? Brent: I guess so...technically...by some circumstances Brent: Confessional: I'm stuck between both alliances and I can make anyone mad by just casting one vote against anyone, anyone. This sucks.. (Zebras) Troy: Hey Hayley..get some water from that lake. Hayley: *rolls eyes* You can do it, can't you? Troy: I can, but I heard apes are very quick doing stuff, so it's more suitable for you. Hayley: Okay, enough, just stop. Troy: Hey, you blew up on me, you began the conflict, you just have to deal with it now. Hayley: And you targeted me, so I had a real reason. Troy: How about you get a real body before you talk about realness. Blanca: Shut up Troy! You're ruining my hangover headache! Troy: Shut up, useless. Blanca: How am I useless? Troy: You haven't done a single thing since we got here.. Blanca: And you have? Troy: Actually, I have, so you can go get drunk again. Blanca: Drunkness isn't a joke, it's a passion. Troy: Whatever. Willis: *watching* Wow, this safari gonna be burned down by tomorrow. Dean: True that. LaMora: Shouldn't we do something? Willis: Why should we? I haven't seen anything this entertaining since I saw a pig eat another pig at my farm. Dean: O_O You people have odd lives.. LaMora: I'm perfectly normal. Dean: Barely. (Challenge) Lilac: Is Chef finally gone? Chris: Nope. He will be apart of this challenge. You will run around the safari as Chef will hunt you down, shooting basically anything. Can be spit, bees, barf, mud, blades, anything funny to summarize it. Aaliyah: But we have four people so it will be quicker to find us. Megan: Yeah! Chris: Fine whiners, Zebras, sit out two people. Lions, sit out one. Troy: *looks around* Hayley and...Blanca! Hayley: ...Of course. Blanca: *rolls eyes* Mariah: *raises hand* I will also sit out! Chris: Ready set...hide! Chef: *sees them all running and snickers* This is gonna be fun..*runs* Aaliyah: Here! *grabs Megan and hides behind a large boulder, panting* Megan: *also panting* We...should be safe here. Deena: *joins them* Hello girls. Megan: What do you want? Deena: I just want to hide with you two, that's all. Aaliyah: Okay.. Lilac: *climbs a tree* Demika: Lilac! *climbs up* Tyrone: *follows, climbing* Lilac: Guys be steady..this tree is shaky. Chef: *hitting tree with a baseball bat* Demika: OH HELL NO! (The tree falls) Lilac: Ow.. Chef: This is what you get for asking if I'm finally gone! *shoots beetles at Lilac* Lilac: AHH! *runs off, screaming* Chef: Who's next? *looks at Tyrone and Demika* Tyrone: *pushes Demika in front* Demika: *runs off* Tyrone: ... *gets shot with green slimey unknown goo* This nasty, and you would shoot the black man early. Troy, Dean, LaMora, Willis: *running together* Troy: This challenge we don't have those two to drag us down. LaMora: Come on, they're strong...just not as strong *picks up speed* Willis: Yeah literally all we- *gets hit by a pile of flour* Great. Dean: Seriously *continues to run* Troy: *gets stopped by Chef* Uh..*grabs LaMora and puts her in the way* Take her, not this face! Chef: *shrugs and shoots LaMora with bees* I'm shooting you too though *shoots Troy with mud* Troy: Gross, man. Chef: Thanks for the compliment, where's that Dean kid *looks to see that he ran away* Sneaky little.. Smith: *walking* Shady team abandoned me. *sees Demika* Hey you! Demika: Hi. *gets shot constantly by barf* Ew. Deena: Retreat! *runs out bush with Megan and Aaliyah* Smith: Hey, you, traitors *runs after them* Aaliyah: Ah! *trips on a tree, looking up to see Chef* No! *gets blasted with orange paint* Chef: *aims and shoots Megan with bees* Megan: AHH! *runs* GET IT OFF ME. Brent: *walking* I wonder where my team went *sees fallen tree* Odd. *sees Smith and Deena running* Huh? Chef: *shooting but misses* Brent: Oh dear. *runs* (The 3 knock Dean over) Dean: Hey, watch it. (The four are at a dead end with a rock wall) Chef: You all are dead now. I don't like that your team hasn't lost, Dean, AND you escaped from me. *aims gun at him* Dean: *gulps* Chef: *leeches come out of gun quickly* Dean: *panics and ducks* (...the leeches cover both Smith and Deena) Deena: Not again.. Chef: Yes again, for the third time in a row, you losers go to elimination. Smith: *groans* (Giraffes) Megan: Back we go..with all these bee stings.. Deena: *picking leeches off* Ew.. Megan: *begins to walk with Aaliyah* Who are we voting? Deena or Smith? Aaliyah: *washes paint off with a bucket of water* Deena, of course. She's a wildcard. Megan: I agree, and Smith will be loyal if you're loyal to him. Aaliyah: Deena it is. (Meanwhile) Deena: *walking* Confessional: I have Megan's diary and I'm using it to my advantage. Deena: *quietly places diary in Aaliyah's bag and runs off* (Later) Aaliyah: *sitting with Smith* The person that has been making our tribe negative is Deena..she's the bad egg. Smith: Why should I trust ya'll after you just betrayed me? Aaliyah: Me and Megan are absolutely willing to work with you, we are. Megan: *joins the two* Hey Aaliyah, can I see your novels, it might give me inspiration. Aaliyah: Sure :) *opens bag* Smith: *sees journal and gasps* Oh dayum! Aaliyah: *eyes widen* Megan: Aaliyah! Aaliyah: I...I don't know how that got there...I swear! Megan: I have been looking for this for so long and you had it in your bag the entire game? Aaliyah: I have no idea how this happened! *walks away* Deena: *joins Megan and Smith* I knew she was shady. Megan: I thought she was my friend.. Deena: Due to that, I'm voting her and I suggest you guys do the same. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Wow, you people are about to go to three, which is sad. Megan: We know.. Chris: Anyways, Megan and Smith are safe with 0 votes. Smith: Lil Smith Smith got no lil lil votes! Megan: Yay! Chris: Aaliyah and Deena...one of you is going home..and it is.. Aaliyah: Before I go, I wanna say, Megan, I did not steal your journal. I was completely framed and I swear. Megan: I know. Aaliyah: What? Chris: She does know, which is why you are safe and Deena, you are GONE! Deena: WHAT! No! No! No! You morons! I was your only hope! UGH! *gets dragged away by Chef* Megan: I knew I can trust you and I couldn't trust Deena so it was a no brainer. Aaliyah: Thanks! (Preview for next episode plays) The Zebras are coming to a breaking point Hayley: I can't deal with you! You can't just be a jerk to everyone! Troy: I'm not. Blanca: You're delusional!!! Troy: Says the drunk woman. The Giraffes, without Deena, live happily. Smith: Ah.. *lays down and chills* Aaliyah: So relaxing.. Megan: Right.. ...Until they encounter a lion Aaliyah and Megan:*screaming* And Entran is being pressured. Demika: Who are you loyal to, them or us? Lilac: Pick a side! VOTES Deena: Megan Aaliyah Smith Aaliyah: Deena Category:Blog posts